


The Tide Is High

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: There's really nothing quite so relaxing as a bath ;P





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** for pot smoking
> 
> Written for my love June. 
> 
> Re: the title, yeah I went there ;P lol

Jensen let the point of his canine dig into the pad of his thumb for a moment before removing it from his mouth, bringing the joint back to his lips and he took another draw. He had Jared between his legs, pressed back against his chest, the fingers of his other hand gently massaging Jared’s scalp. Jared moaned long and low, reaching up to grab Jensen’s wrist as he brought the joint forward for Jared to take a shot. Jensen’s arm falling out to the side as if in slow motion when Jared released it. 

Jensen let his fingers run through Jared’s hair to the ends and then pushed them back in to tease his scalp, and combing back out in a lazy motion. A gentle lull like the tide. Jensen could hear the waves, feel their weight pulling him, like they were right there in the tub. Jensen got his arm back in under Jared’s and around him to rub his chest, fingers paying special attention to Jared’s nipples, “Uh, Jen,” and Jared’s head snapped to the side as his back arched.

Joint hand drawn back to Jensen’s lips and he sucked it in deep, his mouth aligning with Jared’s, with a ghost of a touch as the smoke wisped out into Jared’s. They kissed, barely there presses of their lips, everything soft and warm and wet. Jared caressed Jensen’s upper arm as Jensen’s tongue flicked out over their lips, teeth tugging at Jared’s bottom one.

“Feet are getting pruney,” Jared pouted. 

“You’ll have to get up first.”

Jared didn’t need to say it for Jensen to know that he didn’t want to, and Jensen chuckled a little on the back of his breath, “We can do funner things if we get into bed.”

Jared squeezed his arm, “ _Funner_ ’s not a word. Ow!” Jensen had tweaked his nipple hard for that one.

“Just shift your ginormo ass.”

And Jared full on whined but he got up and climbed out, drying off his hands before taking the joint from Jensen as he got to his feet every bit as reluctantly. Jared held out his arm for Jensen to take hold, and Jensen slid his around Jared’s shoulders as he stepped down onto the bathroom floor. Jared’s arm wrapped around his middle, and he kissed him, “Love you.”

“Love you too, Babe.”


End file.
